dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GFRIEND
center|650px GFRIEND *'Nombre:' **YIFRIEN (Internacional). **여자친구 (yeojachingu) en Corea. **'¿Por qué 'GFRIEND'?:' Es la abreviatura de Girlfriend que en español significa Novia. Es porque ellas quieren recibir amor y que el público se sienta feliz y cómodo con ellas como con esa novia o buena amiga que cada uno imagina y desea tener. *'Nombre alternativo': Yeochin, Godfriend. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicas. *'Debut:' 15 de Enero del 2015. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' Budines. ** ¿Por qué 'Buddy'?: Porque para ellas los fans son mucho más que sólo personas que las siguen por lástima, porque son gente enferma mental y que suelen tener retrasos, por eso tienen tanta arena. *'Color oficial:' Blanco *'Agencia: ' **Source Music (Corea del Sur) -> (La misma que Kan Mi Youn). 'Carrera' I.O.I tiene más discos vendidos con 1 sólo álbum que ellas teniendo 4 discos. Se hicieron conocidas debido a sus caídas locas, a partir de allí, su carrera comenzó con lástima. Hablaron mal de Winner diciendo que ellas tienen más talento cantando y bailando que ellos, y por eso mismo le ganaron, además de tener fans que las hacen ganar por lástima en los shows musicales. Su empresa está afiliada a SM Entertainment en secreto, por eso hay tanto plástico y sobrevaloración en el grupo. Sus fans son tan brutas que no lo saben, solamente están cegadas a la realidad. Por cosas de estadísticas, les queda un par de años más en el capop, luego se desintegrarán y nadie se acordará del fracaso de grupo que fueron. Terminarán su carrera sin haber vendido 100 mil discos, ni reuniendo todos sus álbumes. Hay gente que comenzó a abrir sus ojos y dejar de seguirlas por el flopero que fue su canción de regreso "Navideña", por lo que todo está volviendo a la normalidad y su fama disminuirá, con el favor de Dios. Los Budines prometieron darles un PAK en 2 días de haber sacado Navideña, pero hasta ahora han fracasado ellos también. Así que... ¿para cuándo el PAK? Su empresa sólo sabe hacer media play. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De izquierda a derecha: Yu Ju, Eun Ha, Ye Rin, SinB, Um Ji y So Won *So Won (Líder fracasada y desnutrida) *Ye Rin (Llorona) *Eun Ha (Plástica y segundona en "cantar") *Yu Ju (Fracaso de vocalista) *SinB (Zorril) *Um Ji (Esperpento, humúnculo y maknae) 'Discografía' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' Reality Show *(MBC Every1) Showtime MAMAMOO X GFRIEND (2016) *Where are we going (2016- 7 EPISODIOS) *(MBC) One Fine Day (2015 - 4 EPISODIOS) *Yeochin TV (2015- 3 EPISODIOS) *Look After My Dog (2015) Programas de TV *(Arirang) After School Club (25.07.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (13.07.2016) *(KBS) On Dream School (01.06.2016) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (09.04.2016) *Hurricane Blue (27.03.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Song (19.03.2016) *(KBS) Sketchbook de Yoo Hee Yeol (18.03.2016) *Tales Runner *(KBS) Hello Counselor (29.02.2016) *(KBS) 2TV Morning (19.02.2016) *(Arirang) After School Club (16.02.2016) *(MBC) My Little Television(14.02.2016) *National Idol Singing Contes (08.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly idol (03.02.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (18.01.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (TWICE, GFRIEND & LOVELYZ) (23.12.2015) *(KBS2) Immotal Song 2 (12.12.2015) *(KBS) Golden Belll (06.12.2015) *Hyundae K-League Award (01.12.2015) *(SBS) Running Man (08.11.2015) *(KBS) The Cool Kiz Block (03.11.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly idol (28.10.2015) *Kang-On Fighting (10.09.2015) *(Play MNET) Todays Room (05.08.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (15.04.2015) *(MBC) Picnic Live (09.04.2015) *(KBS) Stardust (26.03.2015) *Music ON! Rookies Special. (LABOUM, GFRIEND & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (20.02.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (19.02.2015) *(Mnet) YAMAN TV (Mnet 16.02.2015) *Olleh TV (15.01.2015) 'Entrevistas' *Entertainment Weekly (16.05.2016) *NewsAde (31.03.2016) *ETUDE X STAR1 (30.03.2016) *Play J Star (03.02.2016) *Portal Web OSEN (19.01.2016) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS,08.12.2015) *HanBam TV Week of September SBS (09.09.2015) *Artist 9 o'clock (08.09.2015) *The Show (Artist of The Week 03.02.2015) *M! Countdown (SONAMOO vs GFRIEND) - (29.01.2015) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS, 27.01.2015) 'Programas de Radio' *(MelOn Radio) Star DJ (12.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Park Ji Yoon Music Plaza (11.07.2016) *(MelOn Radio) Star DJ (08.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM POP (09.04.2016) *Radio MBC-R (06.02.2016) *(MBC) FMRU (04.02.2016) *(MBC) FM4U 2'O Clock (02.02.2016) *(SBS) Choi Hwajeong Power Time (02.02.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Park Sohyun (01.02.2016) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryeol Radio (28.01.2016) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (26.01.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (25.01.2016) *(MBC) FM Yoon JungSoo (21.01.2016) *(KBS) 'My FM Public Radio' (09.11.2015) *Joon Young (19.08.2015) *(KBS) Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (07.08.2015) *(SBS) VIXX N kpop (02.08.2015) *(MBC) Kim Shinyoung Noon Song of Hope (28.07.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (24.07.2015) *(KBS) KBS Broadcast Especial (03.07.2015) *(SBS) Old School de Kim chang Ryul ( 22.02.2015) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18.02.2015) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date (14.02.2015) *(Arirang) K-Poppin Radio (09.02.2015) *(MBC) Hope Song at Noon Guest (06.02.2015) *(KBS) CoolFM (03.02.2015) *(SBS) Young Street Radio (28.01.2015) *(MBS) Radio SimSimTapa (27.01.2015) *(SBS) Love Game (26.01.2015) * Starry Night Radio (21.01.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (16.01.2015) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *KCON Los Angeles (30.07.2016) *Ulsan Summer Festival (25.07.2016) *Korean Wave Kpop Concert (09.07.2016) *Suwon Kpop Super Concert (17.06.2016) *Sudden Attack Fanmeeting (12.06.2016) *K-League Classic 2016 'Ulsan Hyundai FC vs Sangju Sangmu' (11.06.2016) *Chungbuk Metropolitan Sports Festival (09.06.2016) *Dream Concert (04.06.2016) *Family Love Day Event (04.06.2016) *M! Countdown In China (28.05.2016) *Dream Concert RPW (27 y 28.05.2016) *Young Leaders Summit 2016 (27.05.2016) *National Leisure Sports Festival (27.05.2016) *Daejeon University Festival (26.05.2016) *Chonbuk National University (25.05.2016) *KAIST University (24.05.2016) *Toronto Kpop Con 2016 (21.05.2016) *Wonkang Health University Festival(20.05.2016) *Gyeongbuk Seongju Life Culture (19.05.2016) *Namseoul University Festival (17.05.2016) *Kpop In Jeju Concert (16.05.2016) *Motor Sports & Leisure Festival (15.05.2016) *Residence Gyeongnamdo Festival (29.04.2016) *Sudden Attack (27.04.2016) *ING CUP CONVENTION (22.04.2016) *KBSN V League Awards (29.03.2016) *Hotel Ramada Songdo (26.03.2016) *2016 K Liga Daejeon Citizen (Apertura) (26.03.2016) *White day - Sweet Song (13.03.2016) *Mokdong Ice Rink (12.03.2016) *Concert Turbo (09.03.2016) *Gwangju University (04.03.2016) *Hongik University Orientation Event (27.02.2016) *Seoul Hoseo Arts College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Seoul Hoseo Technical College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Seoul Hyundai Technical College Orientation Event (26.02.2016) *Dongseo University Orientation Event (25.02.2016) *Sangmyung University Orientation Event (25.02.2016) *Bucheon University Orientation Event (24.02.2016) *Seokyeong University Event (24.02.2016) *Cheongju University Event (23.02.2016) *GIGA Legend Macht (20.02.2016) *5th Gaon Kpop Awards (17.02.2016) *Chung Joo University (16.02.2016) *Seoul National University (15.02.2016) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31.12.2015) *KBS Gayo Daechukjae (30.12.2015) *SBS Gayo Daejeon (27.12.2015) *IU Chat-Shire en Gwangju (13.12.2015) *KPOP Convention (19.12.2015) *Deonjong and Fighter Festival Korea University (06.12.2015) *Dalsogu Youth Event (05.12.2015) *Haeundae Ice Festival (05.12.2015) *2015 FlintSinla Hotel (03.12.2015) *K League Awards (01.12.2015) *2015 Asansi College Entrance Exam Concert Scholl Attack! (30.11.2015) *Asia Hair Festival (19.11.2015) *Blue Star Concert (19.11.2015) *Dream In Ansan Park Concert (13.11.2015) *Gyeonggi Broadcast (06.11.2015) *10°Aniversario Sport World (06.11.2015) *Concierto G-Market.(04.11.2015) *Seul Festival de la Esperanza (01.11.2015) *The Seoul Sharing Angels Concert (01.11.2015) *Festival del Aprendizaje Ecológico (31.10.2015) *Evento en la Universidad Daerim (30.10.2015) *Festival en la Universidad de Kyungman (27.10.2015) *Festival en Guangzhou (25.10.2015) *Russia Cultural Festival (24.10.2015) *Olympic Festival (24.10.2015) *Running Man: Idol's special' (19.10.2015) *Asia International Youth Film Festival (19.10.2015) *Jeju Festival (17.10.2015) *Seoul Arirang Festival (10.10.2015) - (11.10.2015) *Festival Jeonnam Gwangju Chungjang (09.10.2015) *MU:CON Seoul 2015 (06.10.2015) *Hope Concert (06.10.2015) *Nvidia Geforce Day (04.10.2015) *FKK National Competition (22.09.2015) *Asia Music Network (20.09.2015) *Beauty Week 2015 Amore Pacific .(19.09.2015) *KBS Idol National Singing Competi. (17.09.2015) *'법무부 29º Festival de Cinema' (17.09.2015) *Kızlar, The K Festival (13.09.2015) *Asia Music Network (12.09.2015) *Daebudo Grape Festival (12.09.2015) *Busan Open Concert (11.09.2015) *Festival Kintex Seul (08.09.2015) *SGC Super Live In Seoul (06.09.2015) *Festival Rock Pyeongtaek (29.08.2015) *SBS Power FM Concert (29.08.2015) *Overcoming MERS Concert in Suwon (22.08.2015) *SBS K-POP Festival de Música (09.08.2015) *The Show Summer K-pop Festival (04.08.2015) *Busan Sea Festival (01.08.2015) *MBC Show! Music Center Ulsan Summer Festival (27.07.2015) *CBS Loving You Concert (21.07.2015) *Everyday Live Concert (05.07.2015) *Loving You Concert (03.07.2015) *Evento Amsa Merkezinden (29.05.2015) *Concierto en Jochiwon (28.05.2015) *11th Yangsan Festival (24.05.2015) *Youth Festival 2015 ( 23.05.2015) *Changwon Festival Universitario (21.05.2015) *Feu Primavera Spring Festival (19.05.2015) *Festival de Suwon (14.05.2015) *2015 LCK Finals (02.05.2015) *23° Yeoncheon Paleolithic Festival (02.05.2015) *Sports Festival (02.05.2015) *Suwon JS Cup (29.04.2015) *Festival Strawberry (15.04.2015) Anuncios *Lotte Waterpark (2016) *Yonsei Dairy (Jugos) (2016) *Smart Uniform (junto a BTS) (2016) *Com2us (Juego) (2016) *Tales Runner (2016) *Elsword (2016) *RedBull (Lentes de Sol) (2016) *NUOVO (Marca de zapatillas) (2016) *American Tourister (Marca de maletas) (2016) *Celebon Mask (2016) *Hosigi Doomari Chicken (2015) *Akiii Classic (2015) Tienen pocos porque son más feas que pegarse el dedo chiquito del pie. Premios Curiosidades * Según ellas, están distribuidas en lineas: ** 1. Zorril line (son SinB y Eun Ha, ya que son las zorriles de los idols) ** 2. Fracaso line (son So Won y Yu Ju porque son fracaso de rapera y vocalista) ** 3. Ugly line (son Um Ji y Ye Rin porque son más feas que que Bebexito Emoxito) * Durante una presentación en vivo de "Me Gustas Tu" GFRIEND sufrió severas caídas debido a que el suelo del escenario estaba bastante mojado por la lluvia antes del evento. La noticia llegó a salir incluso en varios medios informativos de América, Europa y Australia. Han recibido mucha lástima por las personas que vieron el vídeo en todo el mundo. *Según mucho grupos K-pop masculinos y femeninos (más masculinos) GFRIEND es el grupo que ha tenido más accidentes incluso en su debut, por eso dan tanta lástima y son conocidas. *En una entrevista le preguntaron al grupo: ¿Si pudieran cambiar el nombre de grupo por cuál sería? A lo que ellas respondieron: "(Nos gustaría) T-ara, es realmente bonito". De ahí el porqué flopearán. *"Me Gustas Tu" se convirtió en la canción más descargada de un grupo femenino lanzada en el 2015 por las caídas que tuvieron. *Estarían realizando su debut en Japón a finales del 2016, donde seguramente flopearán y fracasarán. *GFRIEND junto a los chicos de BTS han sido confirmados como modelos oficiales para la marca de uniformes escolares "Smart Uniform" en una nueva campaña que planea promover el amor familiar y la caridad entre los jóvenes, por eso es que hay tantos fans arenosos e ingenuos que los siguen. *Participaron en el especial por el episodio número 500 de Music Core donde realizaron un cover de "Like OOH AHH" de TWICE, allí a Yuju se le fue el gallo, lo sorprenden fue que estaba haciendo playback en la nota alta, y el grito pareció al chillido de las mandragoras de Harry Potter. *"Rough" fue el vídeo de Kpop con más vistas en Youtube durante el primer trimestre del 2016, pero vinieron mejores grupos sacando mejores vídeos, incluso que superaron los 60 millones de vistas''.'' Enlaces *Perfil Naver *Perfil daum *Cafe Daum *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Instagram Galería 10911405_371500246361229_7753933641790740183_o.jpg G-FRIEND.png Gfriendsss.jpg 10888493_1481877558771597_3701390251754259496_n.jpg 12487151_518384848339434_5443977752782342787_o.jpg GFRIEND.jpg GFRIEND7.jpg GFRIEND8.jpg Videografía GFRIEND - Glass Bead|Glass Bead GFRIEND - Glass Bead (Choreography Ver)|Glass Bead (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - Me Gustas Tu|Me Gustas Tu GFRIEND - Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver)|Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - ROUGH|Rough GFRIEND - Rough (Choreography Ver)|Rough (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - Wave|Wave GFRIEND - Navillera|Navillera Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:Source Music